Bed Rest
by Zie Ayton
Summary: Mokuba makes Seto follow the doctor's orders, whether his big brother wants to or not. Brotherly fluff. YGO Secret Santa fic, for zensokuzenshin


_**Bed Rest**_

Mokuba knew something was wrong the moment he heard the wailing siren in the distance during his math lesson. Panic rose in his throat as it got closer and closer, until there was no way it was just passing by the mansion. He ran to the window despite his tutor's protests and looked out just in time to see an ambulance racing across the grounds. "Seto!" he cried before hurrying out of his room and thundering down the stairs, meeting the stretcher as it came through the front doors. Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his brother was sitting up on the stretcher with an indignant look on his face.

As Seto was wheeled toward the service elevator, Kaiba Corp.'s head physician approached Mokuba, a clipboard in hand.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked him as the stretcher and EMTs disappeared around the corner.

The doctor smiled. "Mr. Kaiba collapsed during a meeting. Just a case of extreme fatigue." He looked over his shoulder to make certain that Seto was gone before continuing. "Mr. Kaiba needs to take the day off and rest, but he has insisted on being taken back to Kaiba Corp. since he woke up in the ambulance. Do you think you can make him behave?"

Mokuba suppressed a chuckle. It certainly wasn't every day that he was asked to keep his older brother in line. "I'll try!" he promised.

The doctor patted Mokuba on the back. "That's about as much as any of us can do with Mr. Kaiba."

:::

As soon as the EMTs left his bedroom, Seto slid out of bed and sat down at his desk, where he opened up his laptop. He began typing furiously, composing apologetic emails to send to the clients whose meeting had been interrupted by his incident. He turned and looked over his shoulder when he heard the door open, a snide retort prepared to leave his lips should the physician tell him he was to return to bed.

"Big brother?"

Seto paused his email and spun his chair around. "You're supposed to be in lessons right now."

Mokuba frowned. "Well _you're_ supposed to be resting."

Seto's eyebrows met. It seemed that the physician had already spoken with his little brother. Irritated, Seto turned his chair back around and continued his email. "I don't have time to rest."

"But today—"

"Was nothing," he finished. "Go back to your tutor."

Behind him, Seto heard a soft thump and the squeak of his bedsprings. "No."

Seto sighed. "Mokuba…"

"I'm not going back until you promise to stay in bed."

For several minutes, Seto ignored his brother, hoping that he would get bored and decide that his protest was futile. But when he finished the last of his apologies and turned to check, Mokuba was still there, all of Seto's pillows stacked up under his head, legs crossed at the knee, watching his brother intently. They stared each other down for a while longer. Seto finally stood and went back over to the bed, where he sat beside Mokuba; even if the tutor were to come in while searching for her student, she would undoubtedly be on Mokuba's side of the argument. Seto reached out and ruffled his brother's hair. "I admit my defeat. Now go back to your lessons."

Mokuba held up his pinky. "Promise, Seto?"

Seto hooked his finger with Mokuba's. "Promise." He pulled his hand away. "Go on."

With a smile, Mokuba danced out the door.

After listening for a moment, Seto slid back out of bed and got his laptop from his desk. He pulled his duvet up over his legs and sat back against the wall with the laptop balanced on his knees. He wasn't going to lose to his younger brother _that_ easily.

:::

On his way back to lessons, Mokuba stopped Hobson in the hall. "Make sure big brother isn't working in bed. You have my permission to take away anything that might keep him from resting. Doctor's orders."

Hobson bowed and hurried off toward Seto's bedroom.

Mokuba smirked and hurried downstairs to carry out a spur-of-the-moment plan. He was pretty sure that the doctor wouldn't mind if he prescribed a sleeping pill or two with his brother's lunch…

* * *

Written for the first annual YGO Secret Santa on Tumblr, for zensokuzenshin.


End file.
